


I Grew Wings But, The World Made Me Stay

by zoetehemel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetehemel/pseuds/zoetehemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a blessing but the ultimate curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Grew Wings But, The World Made Me Stay

\--

It started like this,

On a warm summer day

On a hot, humid night

On a cold rainy day.

Thunder and lighting,

The rain like bullets.

I couldn’t breath

I can’t breathe.

I’m drowning.

Slowly but surely.

I’m dying.

But not really.

\--

I didn’t want to hurt him.

My first thought was that.

And soon the world scorned me,

Hated me,

Feared me.

I wasn’t used to that.

The hue of the curse upon my back,

I carry it as a symbol of my wrongdoings.

I didn’t want to hurt him.

\--

He died a man full of love.

I couldn’t leave,

Yes I grew wings.

But the world wouldn’t let me go.

And that is the curse of being immortal.

Seeing everyone around you fade away.

Like Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> a silly little poem on immortality.


End file.
